1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for providing therapeutic support to the penis of a man who suffers either partial or total sexual impotence, which device thereby allows nearly normal sexual activity between him and his partner.
The underlying causes of impotence are manyfold and may be either psychological in nature or physiological, such as advancing age. To the extent that such impotence may be curable, it is recognized that it may be preferable to treat the causal malady directly; however, even where this is possible, medical or psychological treatment frequently requires long periods of time to effect a cure. An effective device that is capable of assisting the male in his sexual function is therefore highly desirable.
2. Prior Art
Numerous U.S. patents are directed to this field of human activity and many specifically address the problem of sexual impotence in the male by the application of external means, as opposed to the use of surgically implanted means. Two principal physiological modes of operation are indicated in the prior art: firstly, physical support as in the use of one or more splints or an encircling substantially cylindrical support which may be split longitudinally to allow for expansion of the penis or for purposes of size adjustment or ease of applying or removing the device; secondly, the application of external pressure to the superficial dorsal vein or veins of the penis to restrict blood flow from the penis and spcifically from the corpora cavernosa, the erectile tissue within the penis. A combination of these modes is also anticipated by the prior art.
U.S. patents for devices wherein the desired effect is generated by the former mode are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,206,324; 1,383,944; 3,401,687; and 3,939,827.
U.S. patents for devices wherein the desired effect is generated by the latter mode are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,855; 3,511,230; 3,612,047; 3,636,948; 3,794,020; 4,203,432; and 2,581,114.
A combination of these two modes is present in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,301.
Most of the devices described in the patents mentioned above suffer the decided disadvantage of having an element that must be applied by passing over the end of the penis. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,301, the entire device is an endless ring. Even in cases wherein the cylindrical device is totally split lengthwise, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,206,324, 1,383,944, and 3,401,687, which split might allow applying the device to a partially engaged penis, and endless band or tubular cover is necessary for use and must, by its endless nature, be passed over the exposed end of the penis. Thus, none of these devices can be applied after coitus has begun and without complete removal of the male organ from the female. These devices would be of only marginal benefit to the male who is able to attain an initially erect penis, sufficient to initiate coitus, but who cannot maintain his erection to achieve fulfilment of the sex act for the gratification of himself, his partner, or both of them.
Devices that do not require access to the end of the penis for applying them for use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,230, 3,612,047, 3,636,948, 3,794,020, 4,203,432, and 2,581,114. All of the devices of these patents are of the type that compress the superficial dorsal vein and offer little, if any, mechanical support of the penis or compression of the corpora cavernosa.